Snakes' Tale
by meredithjay
Summary: Set during the Triwizard Tournament, Kurt and Rachel scheme to get their ideal dates for the upcoming Yule Ball. **I do not own any of the characters or settings.**


Rachel Berry stared ahead, brown eyes wide and fixated on the mirror. It reflected the image of herself, in a floor-length gown of pastel pink that compliment her olive skintone. The sleeves were off-shoulder and its neckline dipped low to emphasize her modest bosom. Her dark hair was done up with wispy tendrils framing Rachel's face.

**"I don't know, Kurt."**

**"What's not to know?"** Kurt Hummel- a fair-complexioned boy with brunet hair- suddenly stepped close. With a wave of his wand, the mirrored reflection blurred momentarily and was quickly replaced with Rachel's true image- a short, frumpy-haired girl with a large nose in Slytherin robes. Her friend also sported green and silver apparel. **"I thought you looked nice."**

**"No where near as pretty as that Quinn girl…"** Rachel was crestfallen.

**"Not this again,"** Kurt sighed with a roll of his eyes. He moved away now to fall back on the four-posted bed, laying out on his back and staring up at the high-vaulted ceiling. **"You're obsessed."**

Rachel frowned at her reflection. **"I am not! I just… Finn likes her and.."**

**"Finn! Finn is just some stupid boy with nothing but Quidditch on his mind. Who cares what he thinks?"**

The girl faced her friend and spoke earnestly, **"I do. He's nice to me. And he's not stupid- you don't know him like I do."**

**"That's what everyone says."**

**"Anyway,"** Rachel brushed aside Kurt's needless opinion, **"as I was saying, it's hopeless. I looked awful- compared to her- and I can't. I just can't. I'll only make a fool of myself."**

Kurt propped up on his elbows so he could see her. **"So what, you're not going now?"**

She looked indecisive. Rachel began to pace the floor quickly. **"I want to go but- is it silly of me to want him to notice me, even once? I have to look perfect! And do something with this nose."** Turning back to the mirror, she made a face as she reached up and touched said nose. **"It's distracting from my face."**

**"Rachel, it's part of your face!"** Kurt flops back again and groans. **"Come on- we've been at this for hours! You've said the same thing about the last four looks, too. Personally, this last one was the prettiest and anyone, including Finn, would have to be stupid not to agree."** He was clearly at his wits end.

**"What's your problem? You like this sort of thing- you're the one who offered to help!"**

**"Yes, that was before I realized you would demean my fashion choices. As if I would let you go to the Yule Ball looking anything less than spectacular,"** Kurt grumbled the last bit. He rolled over, shoving his head underneath the pillows, annoyed.

After a moment, the bed sank with Rachel's weight as she perched besides him. **"Kurt,"** she said in a placating tone, touching his shoulder gently, **"I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it that way- the dresses were gorgeous, I swear. I wasn't unhappy with them at all. You went above and beyond my expectations, even!"**

Kurt did not move yet. **"You really think so?"** He asked eventually, voice muffled.

Rachel smiled. **"Yes, I really do."**

It took another few seconds before Kurt finally emerged, hair rumpled and face a tad pink in color. **"Well if it's not the dresses, then I don't know what it is- I mean, it's not like we can change you,"** he said, off-hand.

That was all it took for Rachel's eyes to suddenly brighten and snapped her fingers. **"That's it!"** She exclaimed, bending down to pull her friend into a death-grip. **"Kurt, you're a genius!"**

**"I am?"** Kurt's voice wavered as she shook him. **"Stop!"** He shrugged her off, brushing his robes out and sitting up to give the girl his full attention. **"What is it now, Berry?"**

Her expression turned dubious. **"We'll just have to change me."**

His mouth opened to further question just what in the hell that was supposed to mean- it turned into a gasp as he caught on. **"Oh no! No. NO."**

**"But Kurt!"**

**"No way!"**

**"Hear me out, Kurt, just hear me out."** Rachel was alive with excitement now. She pulled her legs up and sat cross-legged on the bed. **"We brew up a batch- just a small batch!"** Her voice raised when she saw him about to protest again. **"And we get one of her hairs- viola! I'm Quinn Fabray for the night. Or, at least a couple hours."**

Kurt shook his head, incredulous. **"Do you hear yourself right now? You sound mad. Utterly bonked in the head!"**

**"It's a perfect idea! Finn will have to spend time with me then!"**

**"Rachel, focus."** Kurt clapped his hands in front of her face, twice, to draw in her attention. **"There are several holes to this plan of yours."**

Rachel crossed her arms and waited to hear them.

**"First of all,"** he said, ticking off one of his fingers, **"it won't be you he's spending time with- it'll be Quinn Fabray. Secondly, how are we supposed to get the ingredients? Snape has his stuff under lock and key! And thirdly- most importantly- just how do you propose we knab one of Quinn's hairs?! Let alone get rid of her for the night!"**

This all gave Rachel some pause. **"Well…"**

Kurt looked pleased with himself. **"Good. Now that we've got that silly idea out of your head-"**

**"I never said that!"**

Another groan from Kurt before he face-planted onto the pillow. His friend was beyond help.

The weight lifted from the bed as Rachel got back to her feet. **"Don't you worry, Kurt- I'll figure this out."** She sounded determined. **"Kurt?"**

**"What?"** Once more, his voice muffled.

**"You will help me with this, right?"** After he said nothing, **"Kurt?"** Still no answer. **"Kurt, please,"** Rachel prompted, sounding on the verge of begging. **"KURT!"**

**"Merlin! FINE- yes! Okay?!"**

Rachel pounced on him to show her gratitude through hugs and kisses.


End file.
